BUCIN
by Chanbaever
Summary: Baca aja kalo gak suka langsung out but rnr ya! Bahasa no baku lo gua end wkwkwk Chanyeol, Baekhyun, bxb,
1. Chapter 1

**Chanyeol **_**pov**_

* * *

**Annyeonghaseyo** yeorobun kenalin nih nama gua Chanyeol, biasa dipanggil cahyono, canyul, tuyul, hm apalagi ya banyak kok nama panggilan gua saking banyaknya gua sendiri sampe lupa nama asli gua. Biasa asal dipanggil nyaut. Itulah gua wkwkwk. Oh ya umur gua baru satu tahun bro 😁 gua punya kakak perempuan yang hm rada - rada terguncang jiwanya sebab punya adik setampan gua.

Asli ya gua tampan buktinya aja ya gua yang baru umurnya satu tahun sudah punya penggemar bu ibu komplek rumah yang suka banget nih cubitin pipi sampe - sampe pipi gua gembul.

Eh?

Gembul mah emang bawaan lahir wkwkwk.

Biarin gembul asalkan banyak penggemar mah gak masalah. Hidup itu bebas bro…

Oke sampe mana tadi yah ? Oh sampe umur gua satu tahun. Dan gua punya dua temen berbeda warna kulit.

Yang kulitnya putih cem vampir itu namanya Oh Thehun. Maklumin ya gua masih kecil belum lancar huruf S dan R suka ke balik.

Yang item itu namanya Kim Jongin. Dia itu iteeeeem banget kulitnya udah gitu dekil persis kek devil. Ibunya Jongin juga sekarang lagi hamil artinya jongin mau punya adik lagi. Ih untung banget sih emak gua gak mau punya anak lagi. Dari yang gua denger, bukan denger sih lebih tepatnya nguping emak - emak komplek sebelah yang lagi ngerumpi tentang proses persalinan itu sakitnya minta ampun.

Untung gua gak bisa ngelahirin.

Iya iyalah gua kan lelaki tulen.

Oh iya hari ini jongin di tampung di rumah gua. Emak ama bapaknya jongin lagi sibuk ngurusin proses persalinan adik bayi.

Nah tuh baru di omongin dia udah datang ae.

"Jong, jong kita main yuk," langsung aja gua geret dia ke taman belakang rumah yang kebetulan ditanami banyak bunga. Itu tuh kerjaan kakak gua yang kuker kalo lagi di rumah.

"Ayok,"

"Gimana adik lu udah lahir belom?"

Si jongin tarik nafas dalam - dalam terus dia hembuskan perlahan - lahan. Yaelah kek dia yang mau melahirkan aje.

"Belom."

"Oh belom padahal gua udah gak sabar banget pengen lihat adik bayi lu."

"Sama gua juga. Kata bunda sih adik bayi itu perempuan terus kalo dia udah lahir ke dunia gua di suruh jagain dia." Seketika wajah jongin berubah jadi sedih.

Sejujurnya pengen banget sih gua puk - pukin pake duri mawarnya Yoora pan enak tuh dia pasti langsung kejer. Hahaha…

"Semoga aja adik lu gak kayak Yoora _nuna _ya"

"Iya ya, semoga aja gak kayak kakak lu nyol."

Ya pada taulah gimana sifatnya yooara nuna kalo lagi gregetan ama gua, maklum kan gua bocah kecil yang sedang mencari jalan agar ketampanannya semaki terlihat.

"Eih, adik lu ceue yah? Wah boleh tuh jong, gua sih berdoa lagi semoga aja dia gak keling kek lo"

Eh si jongin mau nyelepet gua pake sendal swalow nya.

Untung ae gua punya reflek yang bagus jadi gak kena wkwkwk mampus lu.

"Lu kurang ajar banget ya jadi temen. Untung lu temen gua dari dalem kandungan coba kalo gak abis lu gua geprek jadi makanan toben" bibir dia maju lima senti

"Heh bluun dia peliharan gua mana doyan daging majikannya sendiri,"

"Eh iya ya bener juga"

"Udah lu diem ae jangan sampe gua telantarin lu"

"Dih maennya anceman gak laki banget lo"

"Dih bodoamat"

"Awas lo kalo adik gua cantik jangan harap deket deket dia"

"Dih semoga ae adik lu jelek"

"Tapi si ya gua punya firasat adik gua tuh bakalan cans abis sebab bunda gua ae cans"

"Yang penting gua ganteng adik lu si bodo amat"

* * *

Ckckck...

Oi dia belum lihat adiknya jongin sih...

Ada yg tau adiknya jongin siapa?


	2. Chapter 2

Balik lagi ketemu sama gue, panyeolll, gaes!

Saat ini gue sama jongin lagi di rumah sakit.

Tadi, yoora noona dateng sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas. Kakak antik gue langsung narik tangan jongin terus gendong gue lari keluar rumah. Dikira ada gempa bumi, tapi bukan soalnya gue gak ngerasa ada getaran.

Pan aneh ya?

Yoora noona bawa kita berdua ke dalam mobil. Mobil yang dikendarai noona kenceng banget kek lagi di arena balap mobil.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti di parkiran rumah sakit. Noona gendong Jongin sementara gue yang ndut tapi tampan di seret-seret. Dia gak tau aja bibir gue udah maju lima senti! Kesel akutuh sebenernya disini adiknya jongin atau gue sih…

Dari kejauhan gue denger paman Kim alias bapaknya Jongin nangis manggil-manggil nama istrinya, Jongin natap gue, gue juga tatap dia. Eh kita masih kecil jadi gak ngerti apa yang terjadi ?

Noona nurunin Jongin dari gendongan, tangan noona nuntun Jongin, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Gue perhatiin nih ya, wajah noona juga udah basah sama air mata. Mukanya udah bengkak, eyelinernya udah luntur, hidungnya udah merah, ingusan pula, ih jijik !

"Gimana keadaan bibi paman Kim?" Cuma itu yang bisa gue denger selebihnya gak tau lagi soalnya ada sesuatu yang nyita perhatian gue.

Dia itu sosok mungil yang ada di dalam hm, tempat yang tertutup. Gue gak ngerti pokoknya dia itu, bayi, mungil, pipinya chubby, bibirnya tipis eum, menggoda pokoknya.

Ish jadi gemes sendiri!

Pengen ciyom boleh gak?

Namanya, Kim Baekhyun, laki-laki.

Kalo marganya Kim artinya dia adiknya jongin dong gaes! Tapi kenapa tulisannya laki-laki, bukannya jenis kelamin adiknya jongin itu perempuan ya? Ah bodo lah.. gak penting juga yang penting adiknya jongin lucu, gue jadi gemes sendiri, pengen cium pipi chubby nya.

"Hiks… hiks … eomma," sayup-sayup gue denger jongin nangis sambil manggil-manggil eommanya lirih.

Karena penasaran gue samperin dia.

"Jonginnie _waeyo ? _"

"Nyol… eomma udah pergi ke surga" wajah jongin udah basah banget gila, air matanya terus keluar dari mata kecilnya, gue jadi gak tega, kasian.

"Sabar ya jong" gue tepuk pelan pundaknya, terus gue tarik dia ke dalam pelukan.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kepergian eommanya Jongin, jongin selalu main kerumah gue hampir tiap hari.

Gue sih gak masalah, baik-baik aja malahan.

Enak ada temennya gitu. Apalagi si bungsu Kim—panggilan dari appa, eomma, yoora noona buat Baekhyun, adiknya jongin. Di titipin selama beberapa bulan dirumah karena appanya jongin masih dalam keadaan berduka cita.

Sekarang udah jam 12 siang, biasanya Baekkie—panggilan khusus dari gue buat Baekhyun. Baru bangun.

Biasanya juga Yoora noona yang mandiin baekkie, kasih makan terus minum susu, abis itu pasti dia nyuruh gue sama jongin buat ngajak main baekkie.

Contohnya sekarang.

"Baekkie… baekkie lihat oppa bisa bikin pesawat-pesawatan," gue nerbangin pesawat kertas baru gue buat.

Si baekhyun cekikikan gak jelas, ngeliat pesawat buatan gue terbang.

"Baekkie lihat hyung bikin perahu," jongin nunjukin perahunya depan Baekhyun.

Gak nyangka baekhyun malah senyum lebar nampilin gusi merahnya, ih gemes pengen cubit pipinya _lagi_.

Bahas cubit pipi—jadi inget kejadian belom lama ini. Gue pernah cubit pipi baekkie saking gemesnya sama itu bayi, setelah gue cubit dia nangis kejer, terus pipinya juga merah. Bekas ceplakan tangan gue.

Hasilnya gue yang dicubit balik sama eomma karena bikin Baekhyun nangis kejer.

Terus gue ikutan nangis juga bareng Baekhyun.

Sampai akhirnya, baekhyun diam karena tangisan gue kekencengan. Dia malah ketawa ngeliat gue nangis, kejer. Nyeri gaes, diempos eomma bisa biru nih paha gue…

Udah dulu ya gaes, gue mau main dulu sama baekkie mumuaaah :*


End file.
